The electrical equipment of a ship is known from WO 2004/028899 A1. In such cases this generally known electrical equipment also has an energy generator, for example, a generator for operation in port, which can be replaced by a shore connection via a plug-in connection. If the shore connection is plugged-in, it takes over the energy supply to the ship in port. Equivalent procedures are also known from aviation.
To make it possible for the functions to be taken over from the in-port generator by the shore connection, the shore connection must supply current with the voltage and the frequency of the on-board power network. However the disadvantage in such cases is the fact that such shore connections have to be specifically tailored (frequency and voltage) to the ship or aircraft to which current is to be supplied, and because of this are not always available. A suitable shore connection is usually only available at a permanent mooring or at larger airports.
Therefore, on calling at foreign ports or on flying into smaller airports, at least one in-port diesel generator set in the case of a ship or gas turbine generator in the case of an airplane continues to run for the duration of the stay. In such cases exhaust gases and noise are continuously generated. Because this is extremely annoying and pollutes the air, some port administrative authorities now prohibit the operation of in-port generators on ships.
In the case of aircraft, the passengers waiting on the apron are inconvenienced to a considerable extent. The generator of the aircraft is therefore only expected to operate for the shortest possible period in time. Shore connections are likewise already provided in some cases for yachts and also for passenger ships. Likewise, many airports already have terrestrial cable connections, which can be plugged-in accordingly. Even in the case of military (navy) ships, corresponding restrictions are increasingly being enforced.